The Basanos
|-|The Basanos= |-|Jill Presto= |-|Noema Presto= |-|Noema and Medjine= Summary The Basanos was a living deck of tarot cards created by the angel Meleos after Destiny allowed him to examine his book. The Basanos was meant to mimic Destiny's book, the ultimate tool of divination that can be used to see the fate and read the minds of anyone. Though after their creation they were immediately locked inside a wooden box by Meleos as they became alive. Meleos kept them in the basement of his library in Germany, until Lucifer went to him to ask the cards to read his future. Meleos was afraid of the result, and tried to destroy the cards, but the Basanos was too strong for him, and escaped in search of a host. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: The Basanos Origin: DC/Vertigo Gender: Genderless | Female | Female | Female Age: Millennia old | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Classification: A sentient pack of tarot cards made by the angel Meleos that were meant to mimic Destiny's Book | Host of the Basanos | Children of the Basanos Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10 ), Regeneration (True-Godly as they instantly returned from being destroyed by Lucifer's flame), Acausality (TYpe 5), Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation (The Basanos have the same affinities as Destiny's Book, and Noema has been shown to be capable of slightly affecting the destinies of powerful beings like Lucifer and Elaine, like when she guided their destiny so that they would arrive at the moment of her birth. They can also change their own fate and future), Probability Manipulation (The Basanos can see all possible future and present events and pick the one that best suit their purpose. They can use this to kill their enemies by making the event that will kill or could kill them in the future happen instantaneously. They can manipulate probability on such a scale that it can affect all of existence, as shown when Noema altered the future of the entire Creation by looking into all of the possible future, choosing the future where theres a strong possibility that Creation survives but also a good chance that Lucifer dies saving it), Causality Manipulation, Death Manipulation (The Basanos can inflict infinite deaths at once and can seek out all the possible deaths of someone to inflict all of them at the same time), Alternate Future Display (Displayed all the possible futures where Creation survives), Precognition (Know the past, future and possible futures of anyone, even the likes of Lucifer. The Basanos can see all the possible versions of Creation and can even see the endless stillness that follows its destruction), Possession, Mind Manipulation, Resurrection, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Energy Projection, Empathy Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: Outerverse level (The Basanos was meant to mimic Destiny's Book and has the same workmanship and affinities as the Book of Destiny. Jill Presto killed Cestis, a Jin E Mok, a formless being from the Void that was stuck in Creation and would have destroyed Creation as a side effect of her entering the Gate. They are the lenses through which all infinite possiblities of Creation are focused. The Basanos foresaw their encounter with Lucifer and with the help of Izanami, weaved a great magic that caused Lucifer's own flames to consume him. After Elaine replaced the Presence, the first thing she did in her wrath, was to remove the power and memories of Noema as she considered her "games" to be too dangerous and nearly lead them to disaster. Noema and Medjine were an important part of Gabriel and Mazikeen's battle against Michael and the archangels because of their ability to predict the future and their power over destiny. The Basanos are considered dangerous even by Mazikeen. Innocence and Death of the Basanos were able to reform after being destroyed by Lucifers flame and it was even hinted that the aegis of the Basanos can protect Jill Presto from Lucifers flame. Noema was shown to be capable of affecting the fate and destiny of beings like Lucifer and Elaine) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant (Can reach into the Void outside of Creation. Noema traversed the Void and guided Lucifer and Elaine towards the place where she will be born. Delivered a message to the Presence and Elaine while they were in the Void outside of Creation) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (The Basanos was meant to mimic Destiny's Book as the ultimate tool of divination. The Basanos knows the fate of everything and everyone in Creation, including the fate of beings such as Lucifer Morningstar. Noema forsaw all the possible future of Lucifer and Creation), The Basanos excels in strategy and planning, this combined with their foresight makes the Basanos a formidable opponent that are capable of defeating beings much more powerful than them like Lucifer Morningstar. Weaknesses: Needs a host to manifest their full power and are bound by the rules of Creation. They are unable to completely predict the future when they are in another reality as their sight depends on Destiny's Book | None notable for Noema and Medjine, as the children of Basanos have all their power but none of their limitations Key: The Basanos '| '''Jill Presto '| 'Noema Presto '| '''Noema and Medjine Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Death Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings